Valentines Surprise
by Rain'sMistress
Summary: Paige and Emily spend another Valentines Day together. Written for my Marshmallow. I love you so much I actually wrote something.


**Happy Valentines Day to my Marshmallow.** I haven't written anything proper in a long time so please forgive me. It's the best I could do and that's what matters, right? That I tried? **K I love you byeeee!**

* * *

"Fields! Are you ready?! We're gonna be late again!" Paige yelled through the house from downstairs.

"Almost done! Give me a few more minutes!" Emily replied as she scurried around the room trying to find the pair of black heels that had seemingly disappeared since the morning.

Paige looked in the mirror by the front door and straightened out her blazer before she started pacing back and forth staring at her watch. "I swear Emily, every damn year is the same! Can we be on time f..." Paige suddenly stopped speaking and averted her attention to the click clack she heard at the top of the stairs.

Emily took her time coming down the set of stairs as Paige admired the view. Emily was dressed in a classic red cocktail dress that ended right at mid- thigh. Emily finally made her way over to Paige and used her hand to close her wife's dropped jaw. She leaned in for a slow and tender kiss before she took Paige's hand and dragged her out the front door. "Come on, Honey. We're gonna be late again." Emily mocked with a light chuckle.

With the door behind them closed and locked, Paige jogged to the car and opened the door for her wife of five years now. She closed the door as Emily sat comfortably in the front seat. After Paige got in the car they took off towards their Valentine's Day dinner.

"Emily, you look amazing tonight! I mean you always look amazing, but you outdid yourself tonight." Emily intertwined their fingers and gave the back of Paige's hand a kiss.

"You don't look half bad yourself either." She said as she gave Paige another once over. Paige was dressed in a simple black and white fitted suit. It was a common outfit but Emily didn't mind it one bit. She honestly preferred it to Paige wearing a dress like her.

They rode in silence for a few more miles before a loud pop sound was heard and Paige came to a screeching halt. Paige quickly exited the vehicle and found that the back passenger tire had popped. "God damn it!" Paige yelled out, "This is unbelievable!"

Emily got out of the car as well and rubbed Paige's back, "It's okay, Honey. We can change the tire and get back on the road. It won't take that long."

Paige shook her head as she lightly kicked the ground, "Only we can't. Remember last month when the left tire went out? I still haven't got around to getting a new spare!"

"PAIGE! I told you to get that done weeks ago!" Emily chastised.

"I've been busy!" Paige rebutted. She took a deep breath, "Look, let's not fight. I'll call the towing company and they'll pick us up. There's a shop right down the block from the restaurant." Paige went back into the car and grabbed her phone as Emily popped the back of the hatchback and sat down.

A few minutes later Paige came back with a sigh as she sat in between Emily's legs, "It's going to take a couple of hours for them to arrive. They're really busy tonight. So now we're going to miss the reservations." Paige was getting more and more frustrated by the second and Emily could tell.

"Why are you so irritated? We've missed our reservations before and that was no problem."

"It's our 10th Valentines day together. I just wanted it to be the best one yet. I had plans for us tonight, but if we can't make it into town then our plans are screwed." She shook her head and hopped out of Emily's embrace and their car.

She took a few steps down the dirt road before Emily stopped her, "Paige! The fact that I have spent the last 10 Valentines day with you is enough. The fact that we've made a life with each other is enough. Every day you show me how much you love and care for me. You don't need to plan a special day to prove it to me. We could have stayed home and watched TV for all I care. I don't care what we do as long as we do it together. My love is for you, not the things you do for me!"

Emily grabbed Paige's face in her hands and kissed her. "All I want is you."

Paige hugged Emily back and held her in her arms, "Yeah I know, but sometimes I still want to do something special for you. I know I don't have to but I want to. You're so special and you deserve to be treated that way. I love you, Em." Paige took Emily's hand and led her back to the car where they were previously seated.

They leaned back just like earlier but this time Paige was holding Emily. They just sat there in peace, both watching the stars intently. Paige kissed the back of Emily's head and smiled, "Happy Valentines Day, Em."

"Happy Valentines Day to you too Paige. I love you."


End file.
